Destiny: The forgotten titan
by TheFallenBlade
Summary: During a mission on earth, Lynn and her fireteam found themselves with a lost piece of technology of the golden age, with the fallen, and the red legion both after them and the old technology they possessed (Destiny 2 x Titanfall 2)
1. Chapter 1

It was about a year after the red war with the Cabal. Since then, the guardians needed something to help protect them in the future. With the weapons given from Rasputin himself and old weapons used from the farm, they needed something bigger, and mechanical

 _"Lynn? Is this the place?"_ A voice asked from the comm

"Yes Hayden, this is it" The hunter replied as her ship hovered over the ground, teleporting her out.

Her armor barely had any armor pieces beside a chest-plate, shoulder and legs armors, the rest of her armor was just regular hunter gears. Her cloak was only the half of what it was, with only part of it reaching down past her back. The part where the cloak was at, was torn and burned off.

Her helmet was the most noticeable part, the helmet itself was almost like a fallen helmet without the horns. The visor on the helmet was a shape of an X, with the light inside the helmet glowing blue.

Lynn looked around the landscape before seeing another jumpship landing near her as a Titan teleported out of his ship

"What took you?" Lynn asked

Hayden looked at the hunter, taking out his shotgun "Sightseeing, the usual"

Lynn looked at the Titan had the crucible armor. She didn't really like seeing the armor color of red and white. Fortunately, she's glad that he at least changed the armor color into a darker type of shader.

"Isn't that what hunter suppose to do?" A third voice asked as a third ship flew past their heads.

Lynn and Hayden looked at the direction where the voice came from as a warlock walked toward them

"Why are still wearing that armor?" Hayden asked the warlock as he joined the group

"Hey, at least its better than your crucible armor!" The warlock replied back. His armor- or robes, were Xenos Vales, being one of Ikora's scholars of course.

"Zell, Hayden. Enough" Lynn demanded as the two guardians stood down

The Titan grunted, asking the hunter what they're doing here "Scouts say that there cabals around here, looking for something. The vanguards want to know what's going on" She said, looking at the direction in front of them as her ghost appeared in front of her

"Well, there is a hole in the wall over there, it should lead us right through the mountain," the ghost said

"Thank, Spark," Lynn said to her ghost as it made itself disappeared

The three guardians begin to walk toward the large wall, separating them from their needed location. The main gate of the wall was closed, with part of the wall's rubble covering the entrance and trapping the cars under it. There was a part of the wall which was blasted open, showing the interior inside

* * *

Inside was almost like a hallway, only most of the integrity was down to rust, and covered in grime. Entering the door at the end of the hall, they entered the inside of the wall, showing the un-used gears and wires next to the catwalk the guardians are standing on.

"You heard that?" Hayden said, taking out his auto rifle as his ghost shined its light in the direction he's looking at

"Hear what?" Xel asked

"...might be nothing" The titan replied. As soon the titan turned away, four cyan eyes appeared in the dark until it descended down to the catwalk, making a soft noise in the process.

The figure slowly walked toward the guardian in front of it as it carefully tried to not make any noises.

In an instant, the guardian in front of the figure quickly turned around, shining the light in front of the figure as it blocked the light with its arms

"FALLEN!" Hayden shouted as he shot the ground near the fallen, jumping off the catwalk as several shanks roses from the bottom of the wall.

"Figures" Lynn mumbled as she took out her crimson handcannon while Xel took out his pulse rifle, both of them shooting the shanks around them as dregs started to jump off from the ceiling, landing right next to them.

One of the dregs landed in front of Hayden, only to punch the fallen over the railing "We need to leave!" He shouted as he reloaded

"This way!" Lynn shouted back as the three ran to the other side of the catwalk, closing the door in front of the fallen, only for it to fall backward

"Oh, come on!" Hayden said as the blue plasma shots flew past their heads, with a couple landing beside them

Xel grabbed the titan by the shoulder before the two followed the hunter "What you think? Those things are old!" Xel said as they ran down the hall

"How am I suppose to know?!"

* * *

On the outside of the wall, one of the doors leading out was kicked forward as Hayden walked outside, with Lynn and Xel following afterward.

"That was a bit too much… for close quarters" Hayden said

"Close quarters? You're a Titan for traveler sake!" Xel replied as he placed one of his hands on the wall beside him, taking a breather.

"Well, this is it," Lynn said

"That… is one big building," Spark said as the fireteam looked at the large building, with part of the structure covered in dirt and another part missing a chunk of the wall, showing engines like parts, almost looking like the round engine part on the guardian's ships. The guardians only looked for a few moments until a flare was shot up into the air as several Cabal dropship dropped out of the sky, dropping down a group of cabal Legionary and Phalanx on the ground as they heading toward the large ship.

As they marched closer, a blue beam entered one of the cabal heads, with a couple more shot came down to the cabals as they quickly seek cover from the fallen snipers.

"So much for them," Hayden said as they watch the fight from far away, exchanging gunfire

"Come on," Lynn said, signaling them from afar "We should get in before they notice us"

"How come we never notice this until now?" Xel asked as they walked along the mountainside "The ship I mean"

No one said anything until Lynn's ghost appeared next to the warlock "We never really found any interest on this, but ever since the attack on the last city, we're making sure that the red legion doesn't have any advantage on us" Spark said as they were almost close to the ship, seeing a hole in one of the ship sides.

* * *

 **The first few chapter are going to be just destiny for now, maybe just this and the next chapter- But we'll get to the titanfall part soon enough. One of my friend suggest making this so, here it is (the hunter was suppose to be a male warlock, buut- a hunter sound better to me- hunter and the pilots make sense together so... yeah) It hard finding names for a story.  
**

 **Just to point out. I made this before forsaken came out**


	2. Chapter 2

As the Guardians entered the building, they noticed how different the inside was from other places they been to; the inside was lacking any rust of any sorts, there were only dust and a few broken items

"Can't see a thing in here" Lynn said, barely seeing anything through the dust, even with her ghost's light on.

"This place doesn't look that old, there should be a working generator somewhere," Spark said as he lights the way, through the dark hallway.

"Doubt it," Hayden said as they continued down the hall, looking around the missing panels on the ceiling and walls, with wires hanging out "Just look at this place"

"It's better than the other places we been to" Xel replied

Walking down the hallway, they noticed four blue eyes glowing through the cracks in the walls and broken ceilings, along with growls and rumbles within the building. There were already sounds of firefights insides, with the cabal slug rounds, and fallen plasma shots, echoing throughout the halls.

"There, get me to that console," Spark said as his guardian walked over to the flat screen, taking him out as he started scanning the computer, turning it on "Ok, let see… There one nearby, just a few stairs above us… but, the outline of this building is strange"

"What do you mean?"

"... Nothing, let go" Spark replied as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

The fireteam passed and turned a few corners, encountering fallen and a few remaining cabals units left by the fallen.

"What do the cabal want here, there not much to take," The warlock said, seeing everything taken by the fallen

"You remember what happened during the Siva crisis?" Lynn asked, turning her head toward the warlock as they walk

"We can't have anyone- even the cabal- to have anything like that happen again or them having an advantage on us" Spark finished as the guardian walked down the halls, only for a warlock to stay back, hearding noises before looking up

"Shanks!" Xel shouted as three shanks flew down from the ceiling, with fallen wretches running around the corner of the hallway, charging with their arc spears. Behind the guardians, were three fallen vandals and a captain.

"I got this" Hayden growled, smiling as he charged the four fallen behind them.

"Damn it, Hayden!" Xel shouted as he followed the titan into battle.

"You can't be serious," Lynn said to herself, watching as her teammate left her with her side. Sighing, she pulled her hand into the air as ember started appearing on her armor before a bright orange flame surrounded her, summoning a burning handcannon in her hands as she fired three golden gun rounds into the fallen wretches, leaving only the three shanks left.

As the flame quickly left her, the hunter quickly took out her other hand cannon as three bullets each entered the robotic shells of the drones.

Hayden was running toward the nearest fallen he could find, ramming into it as a blue aura shocked vandal into dust. Pulling up his weapon, he aimed at the second vandal, only for it to fall by Xel's pulse rifle

"That was mine!" He shouted

Xel looked at the titan, point his hand down the hallway "I was trying to help you!"

"But I had him!" Hayden replied loudly before shooting a vandal, running up to them. Right as the vandal fell down to the ground, a low flash of light appeared in front of the two guardians, with a fallen captain standing in front of them, hold two shock blades in his hands

Once Lynn turned around, the two guardians slid across the ground to her legs. She only looked at the two for a second before looking up, just in time to dodge the incoming attack from the captain, backflipping backward as She quickly took out her secondary weapon, a crucible pulse rifle.

Aiming at the fallen captain, she quickly shot a total of six bullets into the fallen's shield. Before she could get rid of the fallen shield, the captain knocked her down to the ground with the round hilt of his blades as the hunter's gun slid away from her

Lynn looked up as the captain hovered over her, moving one of his arms to his side, preparing to slice up the guardian.

The hunter covered herself with her arms until she felt something heavy, falling onto her, realizing that it was the fallen captain.

"Lynn? Are you all right?"

The only replied was a muffled grunt "Get, this thing- off of me"

Xel and Hayden looked at each other before moving the fallen captain off the hunter

Lynn quickly stood up from the dead fallen, thanking the two guardians, before punching Xel in the stomach "That is for leaving me alone!"

"With what?!" Xel grunted as Lynn pointed her finger at her side of the hallway, pointing at the destroyed shanks and dead fallen

"You know that I had to help Hayden- and you got them on your own-"

"He's a titan! He's basically a tank! Don't to mention that I almost died!" Lynn yelled, sighing as she turned around "All right, let just go… Spark, where to?"

Lynn's ghost flew ahead before stopping at a set of two steel doors, a few feet away from where they were standing "This is it. But it looks like they didn't want anyone in here" he said, seeing the amount of reinforcement on the door

"The Fallens… or someone else?" Hayden asked

"You do know the fallen just build things out of junks, right?" Spark said as the three guardians walked passed him before flying to the side of the door, shooting a couple of beam into a small panel on the doorway as the two steel doors slowly opened, making a loud creaking noise as it's moved across the ground

The inside of the room was larger than it looks. There was a long walkway in the middle, with a large gap between two sides of the halls. The only lights that were on, were the fallen light post, and a few empty lights, shining from the bottom of the gap. At the end of the room, was a large dome-like building, with a small platform in the middle of the room, filled with consoles and computers

"What kind of generator room is this?" Xel said out loud

"Talk about overkill," Hayden said

"Well, that the thing," Spark said, flying a bit ahead of his guardian "When I saw the layout of the building, it didn't really look like any normal building"

"What you mean?" Lynn asked

"Well-" Spark's sentence was cut off as a roar echoed throughout the room "Let… get the power on first"

The guardians slowly walked down the path, keeping an eye out for any fallen- or their drones. Walking onto the small platform, Spark flew over to a console, scanning and beaming lights into it "Hmm, the power is on, but… I don't see any lights"

"You guys hear that?" Xel asked, hearing distorted mechanical and engine sound

The guardians looked around before one of them started to see something rising from behind them "servitor!" Hayden shouted as a large dark ball lifted itself onto ground level as three shanks flew to its side, with two more shanks and another servitor on the opposite side.

"And this time- You're with me!" Lynn yelled as she dragged the warlock to her side, leaving the titan behind

Hayden grinned as he looked at the servitor and shanks in front of him "My turn"

The titan placed his auto rifle on his back as he ran toward the Servitor and shanks. Electricity surrounding him as he jumped into the air, and back down onto the group of fallen drones, destroying the three shanks before ramming into the servitor- destroying it

Immediately after the servitor fell apart, two more normal shanks and a heavy flew up out of the large hole, pointing their heavy repeaters guns on the titan

"Crap"

Hayden quickly placed a wall of light as the three shanks begin to shoot a barrage of void projectiles at the titan

As Hayden shield begin to break, two pulse rifle shot entered the two shanks before three golden gun bullets entered the heavy shanks, exploding it

"You got it, uh?" A sarcastic voice said as two guardians walked over to the titan

"Shut up Xel" Hayden grumbled as he stood up to his feet

Before any of them could speak another word, a loud distorted sound fills the room as a large round object appeared in the back of the room. It was another Servitor, only it was bigger, and it had spikes pointing out

The Servitor gave another distorted shriek before emitting a shocking energy at the Guardians, forcing them back

More shanks appeared behind the Servitor while fallen dregs and wretches came out of the doorway behind the fireteam

Lynn gave a heavy annoying sigh as she looked at the giant servitor "I really hate these types of things"

Xel poked out of his cover, firing his pulse rifle at the fallens coming from the back, hitting each of them in the head while Lynn and Hayden rushed the servitor, with Hayden's wardcliff and Lynn's shotgun until cracks started to appear around the servitor shell before exploding with bit of the metal shells fell around the area, and into the deep hole.

After the Servitor fell apart , the room light started to turn on, from the door until the back of the room. The turbine started to turn slowly before rapidly spinning. The lights on the edge of the large hole on the side of the room turned on, the light being red instead of white like the ones on the ceilings.

The console for the power room flashed on, starting up the screens as Spark flew over to the computers "All right, look like we got power- wait…intruders detected? Lockdown initiated?!"

"What?!" Xel shouted, pushing the ghost away with his hand "We're stuck here now!"

"We can still get out the way we entered from" Ghost replied as they walked toward the two metal doors

As soon Spark started to hack the door open, several small doors opened on the walls of the power room as shanks sized drone came flying out, with a couple having legs. All of which, charging right toward them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The Guardian watched as they witness two types of bots, move out of the small space holes on the walls, with some flying and other crawling.

The drone had a square like a camera with a round circle on top. On the side of the drone was another box, only it was a bit smaller, having a different color when the other part of the robot.

Another robot was almost like a spider- or a tick. It had a round dome around it with red dotted lights in each pentagon. Under the dome were small spider-like legs as they crawled on the walls and ground and toward the guardians.

"What are these things?" Hayden shouted as Xel shot one of the ticks, explodling as more continued toward them

"Well it not fallen"

"But they aren't tough," Lynn said as she shot down two drones with her hand cannon "Spark?"

The ghost was still scanning the small panel on the walls as the guardians continued to shoot the incoming bots, who were exchanging plasma rockets or exploding up near the guardians.

"It's open!" Spark shouted as the guardian quickly went through the door, with Spark closing it afterward. The sound of scraping on the metal door could be heard from the other side before a loud blast echoed pass the power room.

"So… Spark. What do you mean by the building layout?" Xel asked as they walked away from the power room door

"This building… it looks like a ship-"

"A ship?" Lynn said

"Yes, and a big one… But still, we need to know what are the cabal looking for here" The ghost said "There a control room not far from here, but since some of the halls collapsed in our path, we're going have to take the long way"

"Hey, I don't want to see more of those things," Xel said, cringing at the sight of the small suicider bots and their small spider legs

"And I thought it the thralls that scare you the most" Lynn joked, remembering those times with the hives.

"And that time where Xel screamed like a girl" Hayden add as they both laughed at that memory

"Shut up!" Xel shouted, his head covered in red in anger and embarrassment as he marched away fuming

* * *

Entering another hallway, the guardians continued down the path to the control room. They encountered fallen and cabals, fighting each other or the bots they saw. Besides the ones they saw in the power room, there were robots that looked similar to Shaxx's redjacks, only they were call Spectres- or what Spark says. They were also more mobile and the heads were rectangular than the redjack round heads. The Frames had more equipment on their chassis, from magazines to grenades on their vests.

"I like the Vexs better," Hayden said as he reloaded his weapon, the smoking bodies of the robotic frames in front of them

"At least they move slower" Xel added, walking over the destroyed frames

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Looking out the small glass window on the side of the hallway, the guardians could see a group of cabals fighting the mechs and robots outside, along with turrets from the ships, firing on the cabals ships and interceptors

"They really want whatever is in this ship" Spark said as part of a thresher ship crashed into the window of where they're looking out of

"Then we better get to it first," Lynn said as they continued down the hall

As the fireteam walked down the hall, the floor beneath them suddenly shifted downward before a section of the floor, which Lynn is on, fell down to the lower floors.

Xel and Hayden both looked down the hole where their fireteam leader went down to. "LYNN!" they both shouted in unison

* * *

"Lyyyyynnnn?" A static voice called out as he flew to debris to debris, looking for his guardian

A hand popped out from the ground, with an audible sound following with it.

"Lynn!" Spark shouted as he quickly flew to the raised hand, emitting an aura around it as the large piece of debris was pushed off of the hunter, sitting up as she held her hand to her head

"Uggh, what happened?"

"The hallway collapsed. We're two floors down from where we fell" The ghost said, looking up at the hole on the ceiling, seeing metal beams and wires hanging on the edges, with a few lights

flickering from the sudden collapse.

"Hayden and Xel should be fine, they just need to keep going forward, we'll meet up with them later"

"As long they don't fight with each other" The hunter said as she grabbed her weapon, walking to a locked door. As Spark started to hack it, Lynn noticed a rack next to the door, having combat frames. These were almost the same as the ones she and the other just fought, only they were more bulky, with an orange pack on the back. There were two of the robot on the rack with a panel between them

"Should we do something about these?" She asked as her ghost stopped what he was doing, flying to the rack.

"Hmm, the armors on these are tough… minotaur tough. I could try to turn these on, but I'm not sure what will happen if we do, just give me a sec"

After a couple of seconds of turning on the robot racks, the panel started to glow green, with a holographic button on it. The button was in a shape of an X.

"There, it's on. But I really want to know what you want to do with them. I'm going to keep working on this door. Keep an eye out" Spark said as he flew back to the locked door. Lynn looked around for a bit before deciding to look at the green panel, having a sentence above the button

 _ **Rack 1: operational**_

 _ **Rack 2: operational**_

 _ **Active Stalker units?**_

"Stalkers?"

"I guessing that what they call them," Spark said

Lynn looked at the screen for a moment before slowly pressing the green button as the screen turned orange. A few wires popped out of the orange pack before the deactivated robot- or Stalkers then hopped off of the rack as a triangular head popped out of the armor chassis with a blue LED appearing on the head and other parts of the frame

"How did you- nevermind, the door open," The ghost said as the two metal doors opened, revealing a group of fallen on the other side, who looked at the small ghost "Uhh, ok… How do I close this door?"

One of the fallen in the hallway hissed at the guardian and her ghost as they started to shoot their weapons at her, only for a Stalker to stand in the way, blocking the shot.

The Stalker's head turned toward the fallen as they backed up a few steps before a second stalker appeared next to the first one.

Without hesitation, the two armored robots started to open fire on the group of fallen, shooting blue plasma shots out of there weapons, destroying and killing a captain shield in seconds as the few remaining of the fallen ran away from the Stalkers

"Well, I'm glad they're on our side," Spark said as he and his guardian watch the stalkers walk down the hall, only to see two fallen get tossed against the wall of the hall by a Cabal, holding two cleavers in its hand

Gladiator jumped forward, in front of the Stalkers, not noticing them until they started shooting

The robots only did small damage as the gladiator sliced one of the stalkers in half before knocking the other one by slamming it with the back of its arm before it finally noticed the guardian in front of him

Before he could even get close to the Guardian, something grabbed onto the Cabal back. It was the Stalker that the gladiator cut in half, holding onto the back before it started to glow brightly orange, bursting small sparks before exploding both it and the cabal at the same time, leaving only a black stain in the hall

"So much for backups," The ghost said as they walked down the hall

"Well, those things are hard to kill. Let's hope that Hayden and Xel have it better"

* * *

Meanwhile

"God DAMN!" Hayden shouted as different bullets and lasers passed over their heads from both directions of the hall. Cabals on one side, while the mechanical machines on the other.

"Are you SURE, you don't have any rockets left?!"

"If I have some- I'll be USING THEM RIGHT NOW!" The warlock yelled as he shot off one of the machines as an armored bot took its place

"They just keep coming!"

Suddenly, a panel above them opened as a turret popped out before looking underneath it, spinning the triple barrels at the guardians. Hayden quickly aimed his rifle at the turret, landing all of his shot on it before it exploded, sending the broken part on top of them

"You know what?" Hayden shouted as he stood up, lighting surrounding him as he tossed himself into one side of the hall, toward the cabals as they all focused their shots on him as he flew toward them like a rocket. Landing in the middle, shocking them all into dust as Xel quickly followed him to the next room as the Titan shot at the door controls, closing the door shut behind them

"I rather fight a Kell with my fist than this" Hayden exclaimed as they walked down the next hall.

* * *

Back to Lynn location

Lynn was walking down the hall before entering a large room, almost like a warehouse. One side of the wall was open, large enough to bring two or three ships inside. At the end of the room was a set of stairs, along with some ships, untouched and almost stacked on top of each other by a few meters

"Now we know what you mean by, a ship," Lynn said, looking around as she walked forward

"Yeah, but well. We got the company" Her ghost said as a cabal dropship flew into the hanger, dropping off a squad of legionary and phalanx.

As the hunter took out her weapon, a loudspeaker turned on, along with a loud alarm

Intruders in hanger B. Deploying security units"

Different panels on the ground started to open with lifting pads bringing Spectre and Stalkers up to ground level while a few were coming out of the metal doors at the back and the side of the room. They all spotted the invading cabal as they opened fire on each other.

* * *

 **It good to have a PC again- it was pain to use a laptop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Dead!**

 **So School have been keeping me busy- and gaming. I been struggling with fiance and government- trying to pass highschool, so that keeping me busy. And then gaming, with updates happenings (Warframe and Destiny) So writing these stuffs may be slow.**

 **But hey, made it just in time for Christmas**

* * *

As different spectres and stalkers appeared, two more dropships entered the hanger before drop-pods started to drop into the area, crushing any unfortunate bots in the way.

Lynn pulled out her pulse rifle as she started to shoot two legionaries until an object blocked her view

Looking up from her sight, she quickly saw a Spectre in front of her, who looked back at her

She pulled her weapon up, aiming at the robot… only she didn't fire

It was staring at her, for a few seconds before moving on, completely ignoring her

"I think it was scanning you," Spark said as Lynn was left dumbfounded, "I think they're on our side now"

"And what about in the power room, uh?" Lynn said before bullets started to fly over her

"Let talk later, yeah?" Spark said as Lynn vaulted her cover, moving from boxes to crates as her new covers.

Most of the spectre were having a hard time killing a single cabal legionary, taking at least three of them to take down one cabal. One of the stalkers were having little to no problem, placing a bunch of energy projectiles onto the cabal armor as it burned them from the inside with their energy bolts, blowing themselves up after getting too close or by a lucky shot from a sniper Lynn has equipped on, trying to help the bots, by taking out Phalanxs or the shield of centurions, leaving the rest to the robots. Even then, it wasn't enough as more dropship continued to enter the hanger.

It was until a couple sounds of gears started to turn above them, moving something large as it hanged above the hanger. She couldn't really see what it was until it dropped onto the ground, shaking the floor as a dust of cloud spreaded across the hanger.

The large object begins to rise up as it took out a weapon from its hip as the Cabals backed away behind the remaining phalanxs before a barrage of plasma wiped out the group. A cylinder popped out of the side of the weapon as the mech inserted another one. Steam coming out of the orange weapon as it reloaded.

A few seconds after it finished reloaded, a large explosion landed on the side of the mech, knocking it backward as it looked up at the direction of where the attack came from.

Looking out of the hanger, was another cabal dropship, holding a Goliath tank underneath it before dropping it onto the hanger floor, along with more Cabal troops.

The mech slowly placed it weapon toward on the back of it chassis while bullets and small explosion landed all around the mech. The dropship was still flying out of hanger before a red light was starting to form around the robot eye, firing a large laser at the ship and the cabal tank, destroying them both as debris scattered across the ground, with a few shrapnel flying pass the Hunter

"Let hope we don't have to fight that," Lynn said out loud, only for the mech to turn toward her

"Great, now you jinx us"

The mech walked toward the guardian, who readily her weapon at the large robot in front of her, staring at her with its large blue eye. Lynn was expecting for something to happen, to get burn by it or crushed, only for it to couch down in front of her as a hatch for her.

An loud feedback echoed the hanger as a loudspeaker could be heard overhead

"Enter the titan, Pilot"

"Pilot?" Spark said in confusion as he watch his guardian walk toward the mech, or titan "I'm not so about this"

"What choice do we have here" Lynn replied as she already placed both of her feet on the bottom hatch of the titan "Besides, I have you to help me… if I die"

Spark watched as Lynn entered the titan before following her inside, with the mech closing the hatch. The inside became dark upon the closing of the two hatches until a screen appeared in front of her, along with many more. The screen was showing the outside, seeing through the eyes of the titan.

"Transferring control to Pilot" A robotic female voice called from inside. The two armrests lighted up on the chair the Hunter was sitting on. She hesitantly placed her hands on the rest as a ring surrounded her wrist- not touching or holding her down, but around. Lynn looked up as the mech arms started to move in front of her. The fingers moving as if she was controlling it.

She WAS controlling it

Before she can think anything else. The sound of something hitting the exterior of the mech. Turning to the direction where the bullets are coming from was a group of Cabals as they fired their explosive slugs on the mech. Taking out the orange weapon from the mech's back, the large weapon cooled itself before aiming at the Cabal as a barrage of lights burned the aliens with intense heat.

Cooling down the weapon, a cabal dropship was making its way into the hanger before getting blown up by something outside. "That have to be the ship defenses," Spark said, seeing the unmistakable bullets flying across the skies, blowing up ships as they desperately try to fight back or getting inside the open hangers of the ships.

"It strange seeing how the guns could still work after all this time. We should get going-"

Spark was interrupted as a Cabal ripper pod landed in the hanger, bypassing the anti-air defenses. The pod started dissolving, revealing a group of legionary and phalanxes, along with a large Cabal donning a golden armor and a missile pod on his back "Of course they have drop-pods"

The Cabals started to charge the mech, with a few hiding behind the phalanx shields, shooting through them. They were quickly cut down by the underwhelming firepower of the Titan before more pods entered the hanger, with two

"Laser Core ready"

"Laser core? I know where this is going" Lynn grinned evilly, already liking the idea as she tapping the screen on the armrest. The Titan proceeded to holster the orange laser cannon to it back before moving the arms to the side as a red laser appeared in the middle of the titan's eye as it suddenly became larger into the same size as her jumpship.

The titan wiped out the group of cabals in the area, sweeping left to right before aiming outside, destroying a couple of ships outside.

"And you say that this was a bad idea" The hunter smirked as her ghost look away in annoyance

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"You know, I don't like the vex because they can teleport l. But these ones? I'll take the slow vex instead of the fast ones" Hayden said as they walked down the hallway

They had just cleared another area with those robots and fallen. On their left were rows of windows as cabals ship flew by.

"You do know they're just like Shaxx redjacks right?" Xel explained to him "They just have better things than the frames has"

"Still, I like the Vex better" The titan replied.

The two continued to walk down the hall until their vision flashed red as a red laser blasted out into the air. A few ships were blown up with a fee crashing to the ground or to the ship itself, with one crashing near the two guardians.

"I see your point" Xel blanky replied "I'm guessing that where Lynn is"

The two guardians quickly turned around upon a sound of a banging noise before an explosion blast a door open as several fallen bodies flew across, hitting the glass window with an audio clack

An orange reddish Stalker came running out, glancing side to side before spotting the two guardians to the side. It gave a loud screeching noise as more of the stalker came running out the door, running toward them

"Why does IT HAVE TO BE US!" Xel shouted as they both ran with the robots close behind

* * *

 **You know those moments where you have to run by a brunch of enemies... yeah, same thing happening**


End file.
